


Phanfction Prompts

by guakamouri



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guakamouri/pseuds/guakamouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few phanfiction prompts that I've been doing, this will get updated randomly so it'll never be a completed work. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phanfction Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT - After a long day at work, one gets a text from a random number  
> I felt I was pretty creative with this one. TAGS - Stalking!

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, he’s following Dan. After a fun night out Dan Howell had begun to walk home when he noticed a shadow start to follow him. It was dark, almost 1am, he’d figured he’d just walk home considering his apartment was just a few blocks down and there was no point in getting a taxi, but now there was a broad, dark man following him. Dan knew the man was following him, because he went all the way around the block and back to the pub and the man had still been behind him. He quickly made a right turn back into the pub and scanned the room, realising that all of his friends had left. He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. Dead. Shit, what was he supposed to do, he didn’t know any of his friend’s phone numbers off by heart? He heard the door open and close behind him as the broad man entered the club. The stranger couldn’t attack him in a public place like this, but as soon as Dan left the pub or when to the toilet or into any secluded area where no one could see him he knew he’d be toast. He had to call someone, anyone. Get them to take him home. He walked casually up to the bartender and leaned over the bar.   
“Hi, I need to use the phone?” The bartender gestured lazily to the phone over by the wall, conveniently far away from both the music and the man. He was about the begin searching through the phonebook for someone he knew when he saw the creep start to casually edge towards him. Fuck, in a frenzy of worry he punched in the first number he saw. He held the phone up to his ear and waited. Ring… Ring… Ring… Fuck he was getting closer, if whoever he’d called didn’t pick up-  
“Hello?” A sigh of relief slipped through Dan’s lips. The room was too crowded for him to start crying over the phone to this random stranger although the man was getting closer and closer so he couldn’t calmly tell whoever this was that he was being followed and he needed help. Dan needed to be discreet and calm.  
“Hi, may I ask who I’ve just called?”  
“This is Phil Lester, may I ask who’s just called me?”  
“Hi Phil its Dan, I need your help with something.”  
“Sure Dan, what’s up?” Phil was sat nicely at home, in fact he had been about to go to sleep when he got the call from the random stranger on the phone. He had filmed a YouTube video and had just finished up the editing, he was letting it upload when the phone rang. He didn’t know who was on the other end but he had the feeling it could be his friends prank-calling him, although he expected to get a name he knew.  
“Can you come and pick me up? I’m at the pub on Phillips Street.”  
“Pick you up? Why can’t you take a cab or call someone you know? Is something wrong?”  
“Bingo!” Dan forced a laugh as to make the conversation seem casual to the man who had gotten increasingly closer, and to those around him.  
“What’s wrong?” At hearing this stranger was in trouble, Phil’s naturally kind-hearted personality pulled him to the door, and with a coat, some shoes, his glasses and his wallet he was out the door, never taking the phone away from his ear.   
“I can’t tell you that silly!” Dan scoffed, shaking his head. Despite the fact that Phil wouldn’t be able to see this gesture he knew the man would.  
“I’m on my way in a cab, stay on the phone with me until I get there okay? I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Dan was so glad this stranger was helping him, so glad that this stranger’s phone number had been the first number that he had spotted on the page.  
“Thank you so much. I’m at the back of the pub by the bar, I’m in a black jumper and black jeans.” Dan let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, clutching the phone as if someone could snatch it from him at any moment and he would be taken away. Phil ran out onto the street and held his hand out for a taxi, one soon pulling over for him. He scrambled in and gave the address to the driver  
“Keep talking to me Dan, just say anything just let me know you’re not gone ok? Just, tell me about the pub or something.” Phil’s hand was starting to sweat, making it hard for him to hold onto the phone, and considering how clumsy he was he was probably going to drop it. Knowing this he quickly put the phone between his ear and his shoulder and wiped his hands on the pyjama pants he hadn’t even considered changing out of.  
“What the pub? Yea it’s pretty nice, I usually don’t go out to pubs but it was my friend’s birthday so you gotta do what you gotta do.”   
“Who’s your friend?”  
“Ah my friend Louise, she turned 24 today so she invited us all for drinks and well, now it’s one am and I’m left here alone! Haha…” The laugh was half-assed but Dan just felt the man getting closer and closer and his voice getting shakier and shakier.  
“I’m pulling up at Phillips Street now, don’t hang up ok?” Phil told the taxi driver to wait there and scrambled out of the car, heading into the pub. He frantically searched around until he laid his eyes on a figure at the very back of the club, hopelessly clutching a phone. His skin was ghostly white and his straight brown hair was a mess. Phil carefully walked over to him, trying to act as natural as possible. He got to the boy who he knew as a voice on the phone and gave him a tap on the back.  
“Hey Dan I’m here!” Dan turned around and looked the person behind him up and down. Untied shoes, no socks, pyjama pants, zipped up coat, untidy black hair and glasses that framed worried blue eyes. Dan genuinely smiled and pulled who he assumed to be Phil in for a hug, this man wasn’t the man who was following him as he could still see him clearly at the bar, and no one else knew where he was. He had to be Phil.  
“Thank you.” The words were quiet and warm against Phil’s ear, making him just want to hold Dan tighter. He was obviously only around nineteen-twenty, and so obviously afraid for his life. “That man at the bar, he’s been following me and just- thank you.”   
“Hey, you’re fine! Let’s go home okay?” Dan pulled back from the hug and looked up at Phil, nodding. They both exited the pub together and got into the cab. As Dan was about to give the driver his address, Phil stopped him, giving the driver his address instead. Dan looked at him, confused. “Well we can’t have that creep follow you back to your place can we? You can stay at mine tonight, okay? And if that guy or any other guy bothers you again you just give me a call okay?” Dan nodded, a small smile creeping onto his lips.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much. I know it must’ve been weird to get that call from me out of the blue but my phone was dead and I was so nervous if I didn’t call someone soon he was going to get me so I just put in the first number I saw which just happened to be your number… Gosh its one in the morning I must’ve pulled you right out of bed god I’m so selfish I’m sorry, after this I won’t bother you again I promise.” Dan’s voice slowly got shakier and shakier until there were virtually tears streaming down his face. Phil shuffled across in the back seat of the cab and put his arm around the smaller boy, hoping that this wasn’t too soon or making the boy uncomfortable in any way.   
“Hey, you didn’t inconvenience me in anyway, I promise. I have late nights anyway, this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary! I mean, I don’t usually save beautiful boys from disgusting men at one in the morning, or anytime in the day but I’m usually up this late so it’s fine. Don’t worry about me I’m fine. I want to make sure you’re fine though. Please don’t feel like you’re ever inconveniencing me by giving me call, you are always welcome to call me. Enough about how I am, are you feeling ok?” The cab pulled over and Phil pulled out his wallet and handed the money to the driver, stepping out the cab. Although he had to take his arm out from over the boy, he held his hand and guided him out of the vehicle.  
Phil’s arm around Dan’s had felt so warm and comforting, and although they were now only touching by this hand hold it was still nice. Dan squeezed Phil’s hand and Phil squeezed harder. “Thanks for letting me stay, you really didn’t have to do that.” They entered the building and Phil put his floor number into the elevator.   
“Of course I did, wouldn’t want you worrying at home all alone!” Gosh he was so sweet, Dan had no idea why this stranger was being so nice to him. He was like Dan’s personal prince charming, come in the middle of the night to save him from the evil beast that tried to take him away. Dan felt so unfamiliarly safe and warm with Phil. The elevator doors opened and they walked out onto the floor and down a hall to number 7, where Phil slipped in the key and pushed the door open. His home was quite large, and yet quite cosy in Dan’s opinion. They went up a few flights of stairs (which was killing Dan) and into a hallway. Phil walked to the end of the hall and pushed open the door on the right, where a bed was set against the wall directly in front of Dan. Other than that and a cupboard on the far side of the wall, the room was completely empty. “You can stay in the guest room for tonight, my bedroom is just here,” He knocked on the door that was right next to the guest room door. “If you need anything, just knock.” He smiled and started to head into his room.  
“Wait!” Phil turned around and looked at Dan, the same smile still on his face.  
“What’s up?” Dan felt his cheeks turning a deep red as he spoke his next sentence.  
“…Where’s the bathroom?” Phil let out a breathy laugh and grabbed Dan’s hand, leading him down the hall. The bright blush on Dan’s cheeks never faded for a second while his hand remained in Phil’s. He just couldn’t help it, this stranger had so nicely welcomed him into his home like a friend who was in town for the week and needed a place to stay. They went down a flight of stairs and stopped at the bottom.   
“The toilet is that door there and the bathroom is that one there,” He gestured to each door as he mentioned it, never letting go of Dan’s hand.   
“Th-Thank you…” Dan couldn’t move his gaze from the floor, the amount of blush on his face was too embarrassing for Phil’s gorgeous eyes. Phil turned around and started to head back up the stairs.  
“Let me know if you need anything else ok?” Phil disappeared up the stairs and left Dan to his business. Phil went into his room and crashed face-first onto his bed, sighing loudly. He couldn’t believe how fond he was on the smaller boy, after only knowing him for such a small amount of time. C’mon Phil, 45 minutes and all you can think about is kissing his nose and making sure no one ever hurts him again. After five minutes of lying face-first down in his bed internally groaning he heard a knock at the door. Phil looked up to see Dan, uncomfortably standing at the door.  
“Hey Dan, what’s up?” Phil watched the smaller boy take a deep breath in and hold tightly onto his left arm.  
“I… I, don’t... want to… be… alone, tonight. If it’s alright, could I, maybe, sleep with you? I MEAN, not sexually or anythi- god, uh…” Phil smiled and moved over to the right side of the bed, patting the empty side invitingly.  
“Of course you can.” Dan grinned and practically sprinted over to the bed, flopping down onto it beside the handsome man. He rolled over to face Phil, and they found themselves barely an inch apart. Dan smirked and kissed Phil’s nose without thinking.   
“Thank you for saving me.” Dan stared deep into Phil’s gassy blue eyes with all the love he had ever felt, and for a second he almost felt like Phil was looking back at him with the same amount of love. Phil didn’t know if this was a good idea but he was going with his gut and his gut said go for it.   
“You’re welcome.” The words were warm and breathy as Phil leaned in and closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Dan’s soft lips for a brief moment before pulling away. Dan’s eyes lit up as he threw his arms around Phil and pulling him into his figure, kissing him passionately, feeling Phil smile against his lips and kiss back. Who knew a creepy man, a phone call and a gut instinct could lead to Phil Lester kissing one of the most beautiful people he’d ever laid eyes on.


End file.
